Naruto's Crush
by icekiller6
Summary: Naruto is in high school when the new kid comes in to his class. This is Kibanaru stuff. So if you don't like please leave now. Those who read it don't forget to leave a comment
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fiction so any HELPFUL criticism will be much appreciated :D

"Come on Sakura! Don't do this to me!" Naruto whined.

"You are going to talk to him!" Sakura practically screamed.

Naruto just walked over to the new kid, Kiba. It had been almost a month since he first saw Kiba and ever since he couldn't stop thinking about him. It had been 4th period math and the bell had just rung.

"Okay class, settle down." Mr. Hatake announced not even looking up from his pervy book.

He started to call role when a kid walked through the door. Naruto looked up along with everyone else and saw the kid with a nice tan, brown hair, and chocolate eyes. He couldn't help but stare and he was also known for blushing easily.

"Hey, stop staring. You're starting to look like a tomato." Sakura whispered to him.

Sakura had known he was gay for quite a while now, but Naruto still couldn't help but blush even more by the fact that she caught him staring at another dude.

"Oh, you must be Kiba. Take a seat by Sakura and Naruto over there and they'll fill you in on what you have to do." Mr. Hatake said.

Kiba made his way over to their group and took a seat right beside Naruto.

"Hey." Kiba whispered with a toothy grin. "You must be Naruto and Sakura. So what are we doing here, _besides_ being bored?"

Sakura nudged Naruto from under the table, but all he could do was look down and try to hide his face which he could feel getting warmer by the second.

"We have to finish these math problems." Sakura chimed in while handing Kiba the paper with the problems on it. "You came in at the right time. We just got done with them."

Kiba grabbed the paper, but was still looking at Naruto. "Is he okay?" Kiba whispered to Sakura.

"Yes, he's just a little worried about a few things." Sakura said with a huge grin on her face.

Soon after that the bell rang and Naruto hurried to collect his things and made his way at the door with Sakura right beside him.

"Could you have been anymore awkward around him?" Sakura said.

Naruto just looked at her with a questioning look on his face. Of course Sakura knew what it was since they had had gone to school together since the second grade. She was practically his Sister.

"All you did was look down and pretend like you were working. You could at least have said something." Sakura said making sure to draw out the last word.

"No, I couldn't. It was like my throat was clamped shut and if I looked up he would have seen me blushing." Naruto mumbled.

They made it to their lockers, which were right across from each other, got there stuff and went their separate ways. Naruto had 5th period Gym and Sakura had Biology.

Naruto walked into the locker rooms and saw Kiba taking off his shirt. He tried not to stare, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from Kiba's muscular back. He started to blush but looked away before Kiba turned around.

"Naruto, right?" Kiba asked standing practically 2 inches away from Naruto.

Naruto looked up already feeling his checks getting warm "Yea. You're Kiba, right?" He questioned.

"Yea, see you out there." Kiba said with a little excitement, but maybe Naruto just imagined it.

CLIFFHANGER :D

Stay with the story to find out what happens next and don't forget to leave comments.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for those of you who are staying with the story and I tried to make this chapter longer.**

* * *

When Naruto got out of the locker room, Kiba walked up to him and told him that Coach Guy told them to meet him up at the field. When they got up to the field Naruto groaned.

"Ugh. I hate soccer and it doesn't like me to much either." Naruto said in a whiny voice.

"You can't be that bad." Kiba reassured him.

"Now! We need two captains." Guy announced.

Immediately Lee's hand went straight in the air. "I'll be captain." he practically screamed.

"Perfect! The captain of the soccer team." Guy said. "Now we need one more."

"I guess I'll be a captain." Kiba announced as he raised his hand.

"Great now since you were second captain you can pick first." Guy told Kiba.

"Okay, I pick . . . Naruto." Kiba said while having that same toothy grin on his face.

Lee just burst out laughing. "Dude you don't want Naruto on your team. He sucks at soccer." He said after finally calming down.

"Well, I don't think he can be that bad." He said while looking at Naruto. Naruto didn't see this since he had his head down because he had started to blush.

Naruto started walking up to Kiba when Ino tripped him. Everyone started laughing while Naruto got up.

"See he can't even stand on his own two feet." Ino yelled.

Naruto just scowled at her and made up his mind to prove them wrong and show off for Kiba. After they picked the teams, they took their positions on the field. When Guy blew the whistle Naruto rushed at the ball and just barely managed to get it away from Lee.

"Go Naruto!" screamed half the people on his team.

Naruto got to the goal winded his leg up then Ino shoved him to the ground.

"My bad. Sorry Naruto." Ino said with a smirk.

"Yea right." Naruto mumbled to himself. He stood up and brushed off the dirt that got on him. He noticed Kiba looking at him and just looked down and ran back to his starting position.

"Ino did that!" Sakura practically screamed on their way to English. She clenched her fist like she was about to fight.

"Sakura, calm down." Naruto whispered to her. He made sure that no one was watching.

"How can you stay calm after she did that to you? I know you hate her just as much as I do." Sakura said after finally calming down.

They walked into English class and sat down. "I don't know." Naruto said with sadness clearly written on his face.

"Hey, cheer up. How bout we go to the mall after school." Sakura said trying to cheer Naruto up. "We can go boy hunting."

"Okay fine, I'll go to the mall but I'm not boy hunting." Naruto said.

The bell finally rang and the class stopped talking right as Ms. Yuhi walked in.

Naruto didn't really pay attention during class, all he could think about was the soccer game. The bell rang and he collected his stuff and made his way out of class.

"Hey, Naruto." He heard a familiar voice while he was putting his stuff away. He turned around to see Kiba standing less than a foot away grinning at him.

"You have any plans?" Kiba asked.

"U-uh . . . yea. I was going to the mall with Sakura." Naruto said knowing his cheeks were turning red.

"Oh okay. See you tomorrow." Kiba said with a hint of disappointment.

Naruto walked out of the school and noticed Sakura's bright pink Lexus immediately.

"Hey Naruto. What's up?" Sakura questioned after noticing Naruto's face.

"Yea. Kiba just asked me if I had plans and when I told him I did he sounded disappointed." Naruto said.

"Why didn't you invite him to the mall with us!?" Sakura yelled.

"I don't know. Was I supposed to?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, duh. Don't you like him?" Sakura said.

Naruto just blushed until they pulled into the mall parking lot. They went straight to the food court and went to the regular smoothie place. Naruto offered to pay for both of them, but Sakura declined.

After they got to their table, Sakura said "So where do you wanna . . ." She stopped mid-sentence staring behind Naruto. "Naruto isn't that Kiba?" She asked.

Naruto spun around in time to see Kiba making his way over to the table with his usual toothy grin on his face. Naruto turned back to Sakura.

"Yea that's him but what's he doing here?" Naruto asked her with a huge blush on his face.

"I don't know!" She said while waving at him.

He finally got to the table and said "Hey guys. You mind if I join?"

"Not at all!" Sakura said with a little too much excitement. "I'll be back in a minute. I have to use the restroom." She said while smiling at Naruto.

She left Naruto and Kiba sitting there in awkward silence. About a minute later Naruto got a text from Sakura saying, _Talk to him. Ask him about the school he went to before ours or about his family._

"So, uh, Kiba. What school did you go to before Konoha high?" Naruto questioned.

"Orochimaru high and I left because I didn't really like." Kiba said answering both of Naruto's questions.

A couple minutes later, Sakura arrived and they all walked around the mall together. Sakura had enough bags that Naruto **and** Kiba had to carry them. After she was done shopping they carried the bags to her car.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." Kiba said while walking away.

"Okay, see you tomorrow." Both Naruto and Sakura said.

"Pick you up at the same time as usual." Sakura told Naruto as he got out of the Lexus.

"Okay, see ya." Naruto said as he turned around to walk in his house.

Naruto's parents don't get home until 10 normally so he went upstairs and fell asleep.

* * *

**Leave a comment telling what you think and how I could make it better. Thank you all for reading**


End file.
